headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tales from the Crypt: Comes the Dawn
"Comes the Dawn" is the thirteenth episode of season six of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the seventy-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Herzfeld with a teleplay written by Scott Nimerfro. It first aired on HBO on Wednesday, January 11th, 1995. Cast Starring Guest Starring The Host Notes & Trivia * Tales from the Crypt was developed for television by Steven Dodd. It is based on the Tales from the Crypt comic book series, originally published by EC Comics, which ran from 1950 to 1955. * This episode is included on disc three of the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Sixth Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by HBO Studios and released in Region 1 format on July 24th, 2007. * This episode is not to be confused with the season five episode, "Came the Dawn". * This is director John Herzfeld's first work in the horror genre. It is the only episode of Tales from the Crypt that he directs. * This Scott Nimerfro's seventh episode of Tales from the Crypt as a writer. He writes eleven episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "The Assassin". His next episode is "Last Respects". * Actor Bruce Payne is also known for playing unscrupulous carnival owner R.B. Harker in the direct-to-video werewolf film Howling VI: The Freaks. In 1993 Bruce played werewolf cop Adam Garou in the made-for-TV movie Full Eclipse. * Michael Ironside is that guy that has appeared in... well, pretty much everything. He is best known for playing psychotic ESPer Darrell Revok in the 1981 movie Scanners. He has also appeared in such films as Prom Night II, Children of the Corn: Revelation, Vampire Wars: Battle for the Universe and The Alphabet Killer. * This is actress Kaitlyn Walker's final credited work in television. She also played young Jessica in "The Bride Wore Red" episode of Freddy's Nightmares in 1988. * Actress Susan Tyrrell also played a woman named Doris in the "In the Name of Love" episode of Deadly Nightmares in 1987. Allusions * The story from this episode is adapted from the "Comes the Dawn!" vignette originally published as the fourth story in ''Haunt of Fear'' #26 in August, 1954. The story was written by Otto Binder with artwork and inks by Jack Davis. * Reference is made to Coppertone in this episode, which is a brand of sunscreen that was first produced in 1944. * Reference is made to the Persian Gulf War, which was a land battle fought between U.S. forces and Iraq between 1990 and 1991. Quotes * The Crypt Keeper: The Colonel should be a little more careful who he picks a fright with. Still, I think he'll get used to being hunted for a change, once he gets the fang of it. And if it doesn't work out, he can always re-enlist in the Marine Corpse! As For me, kiddies, I decided to get even with that bully, by showing off some of my surfing prowess. I may not be able to hang ten, but I can sure hang one. .... * Parker: It's gonna take a lot more than a lesbian vampire biker-whore to ruin my day. .... * The Crypt Keeper: Boy, I hate getting sand kicked in my face. I'm not you're average 98 pound weakling you know. For one thing I don't weigh that much. I tell ya kiddies, I'm going to get that guy! .... * Burrows: Let's see. I'm in Butthole, Alaska. It's colder than a witch's left one out there. No one else around. That's very astute, bartender. .... * Parker: Enough of this. On your feet, soldier! That's a direct order from your Commanding Officer, retired Col. Parker, Thomas, 477th Infantry, Desert Storm. Doesn't that medal mean anything to you? That's the Purple Heart! You should display it proudly. * Jeri Drumbeater: It's not something that I'm proud of, Colonel. I was wounded in a firefight. Our APC was hit by mortars. We were two clicks outside of... * Parker: City of Jalib ash. I know, 'cause I was there. Twelve dead, twenty-two casualties. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Those Iraqi bastards caught us with our pants down. We showed them who was boss. We shelled the shit out of them! I know because I gave the order. * Jeri Drumbeater: You did? * Parker: That's an affirmative, soldier. See also External Links * * * Keywords Alaska | Bartender | Bears | Bear trap | Biker | Dead animals Decapitation | Gunshot victims | Homosexuality | Hunter | Impalement | Sergeant | Severed head | Shot in the head | United States Army | Vampires